


Key Word: Beard

by Doomedheros



Series: Drabbles of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	Key Word: Beard

几乎所有的人都对Stiles突然蓄起胡须这件事感到诧异。  
倒不是说不刮胡子这事儿有多严重，但也不像是Lydia和Jackson重归于好那么自然。  
警长在早晨出门时带着内疚的神色拦住了Stiles，“你的零用钱不够买一把新的剃刀吗？还差多少？”  
“什么……”Stiles开始还有些没跟上这个对话的进度，但他很快就弄懂了。“不，老爸，我的剃刀好好儿的呢。这跟那个没关系。”  
“那你到底是为什么……”警长伸出拇指和食指在下巴的位置比了两下。他实在想不到其他的原因。  
“我觉得这个新造型会让我更有……更有……”  
“男子气概？”  
“对，没错，完全正确，男子气概！你看，新学期，我总得给大家看看我成熟了的一面……呃，我快迟到了，我们改天再讨论这个好吗。”Stiles眼神闪烁地让自己的胳膊从警长的手中滑出来，然后拎起书包冲向了前院的吉普车。  
“Stiles！”  
“爱你！老爸！”

好吧。Stiles一脸胡茬出现在学校里的确让他引起了更多人的注意。像是从只有Scott这一个会主动看他两眼的人增加到了……两个？  
“说真的，你觉得留胡子很酷？”Isaac趴在实验桌上，左右打量着实验搭档的脸。他回头敲敲Scott的桌子，“谁给他灌输的这个想法？”  
Scott用力摇头。  
“你看我的下巴就该知道与我无关。”  
“难道你们的审美就停留在了长出尖牙时两腮附送的狼毛吗？！”Stiles愤愤不平地扔下课本，瞪着Isaac和Scott。“我的胡子很好，它的样子十分符合我的年龄。而且，它很酷！非常酷！是所有留胡子的狼人都比不上的那种酷！”  
“我们只认识一个有胡子的狼人……”

Stiles的胡子在他脸上驻足了珍贵的五天后，星期六的晚上就全部夭折在了剃刀之下。  
“我喜欢我的胡子！”他在镜子前哀嚎着。  
他被掐着脖子，剃刀在他的下颌线上滑过。  
“如果你继续留着它，我会被警长以‘教唆青少年走入歧途’的罪名抓起来。”  
“是你说对着我的脸感觉上像在违法！”  
“好吧，我不应该把这个想法说出来，但你确实只有17岁。”  
Derek的鼻尖在Stiles重新变得光滑的脸颊上磨蹭着。他的胡子扫过Stiles的锁骨，留下粉红色的擦痕。  
“你倒可以随意留胡子，这不公平。”  
Derek从喉咙里发出一声愉快的低啸，“因为我是Alpha。”  
“好吧好吧。大酸狼……”


End file.
